User talk:Balthierfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Class page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 16:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Is no one here? Please say hello if so...? Balthierfan (talk) 18:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Balthiersfan, I frecuent the WIKI but have not recently made any updates (currently playing other games) I plan to keep working on the titles page, let me know how I can be of help with anything else. 02:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am new on the page (I forgot that I had this game until last weekend). I will try and help, but I am not great at editing or breaking the games down to basic stats. Let me know if I can help in some way (mind you I am a bit busy, working full time and full time school). I am sure I will be able to put a little bit of time towards this. Spicy656 (talk) 23:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) --- Thanks for your swift reply. I'm happy that my guide was so helpful for you to reference for skills, and you are most welcome to use the info. I also don't wish to detract from the effort you put into this; it's a lot more appealing than my Notepad text. Very well presented. However, considering that you used so much of my data, and that large parts of it were copied directly, I feel that a source link would be in order. It helps to make clear to people where the data originated from. Any mistakes I might have unwittingly made, you can simply defer complaints to the source. I could keep you informed of big mistake corrections, if you'd like. I also believe that my simple plain text overview offers something that your wikia does not: an overview of skills that a class does NOT have access to. A link to my guide may prove helpful for readers, and would increase my guide's exposure. We both help each other out this way. If you could copy the following text with a hyperlink to my guide anywhere in the Overview section of your Class webpages, I'd be most obliged: "Source: Skill FAQ" Link should be to: wwwdotgamefaqsdotcom/psp/999440-tactics-ogre-let-us-cling-together/faqs/66863 I'd make the hyperlink for you myself, but I can't see the security picture to confirm hyperlinks, probably because I'm located abroad. Thanks for your efforts! Coineineagh (talk) 08:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC)CoineineaghCoineineagh (talk) 08:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) --- Thank you for making the update I requested. The example looks good. I hope you agree that it improves the overall look of the pages, as well as the informative value. I see you could also delete my comments. Great. Thanks for your efforts! And I passed along the request for wiki editors on GameFAQs, though I don't know if anyone there has the expertise needed. Coineineagh (talk) 01:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Coineineagh By the way, I saw several other pages where you used materials for my and others' FAQs & guides. I may have a more detailed look at it sometime in the future, and compile a list of reference requests for you. Overall, you do good work on these wikia pages, so I hope this incident drives home the importance of citing sources. It will make you a better editor, I'm sure. Coineineagh (talk) 05:46, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Coineineagh Hi Balthierfan. The artwork in this wikia is among the best I've seen already. If you're referring to the in-game sprites and portraits, you can easily get hold of them on a PSP by making pictures: click Right + Start. With regards to my other comments, I noticed that parts of your class description were taken from people's FAQs sometimes. My own descriptions of Necromancer and Swordmaster were quite negative, so perhaps that's why you preferred Were_Tiger's Class FAQ description. I can't be sure if you edited that in, or if it was before your time so to speak. The cursed weapons page also has formulas from a stickied topic on the GameFAQs board, posted by Woofrikinhaw. I suggested I could inform you about citation oversights in order to help you improve the webpage's quality. However, if it just feels like more burdensome editing, never mind. I got mine, Jack. Thanks again for your efforts. Coineineagh (talk) 10:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Coineineagh Ah, thank you. How do I delete repeating images? Erm, it's not showing up for me. Are you sure that it isn't an admin-only option? Winglance (talk) 23:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Errr... To be honest, I'm not sure what would make this wiki more attractive to people. Well.... Pardon my bluntness, but maybe the fact that it exists needs to be spread first? Would it be better to consolidate the items in the ingredients list a bit more? e.g. Dumping all of the "Wyrm" stuff under a page named "Wyrm" or such. Winglance (talk) 02:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. Well, I was thinking mainly of consolidating the ingots, ores, woods, cloths, etc, together. Winglance (talk) 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah, no, not really. It's just the summary bit that makes me annoyed. Thanks for the concern, though. ...Do I *have* to do that bit anyway? Winglance (talk) 14:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Yes, that was all. Also, I might be floating in and out of existence here for awhile because I don't have my PSP with me. Hey, have you checked out the Ogre Battle Sage Wiki at http://ogrebattlesaga.wikia.com/? It has a lot of information already that you might find helpful to copy and save time, rather than writing everything from scratch yourself. TenKen (talk) 04:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I was under the impression that everything on the wiki was under a Creative Commons license and was fair game so long as attribution is made? Although I get what you're saying about having a different focus. I'm more of a lore than mechanics guy, myself, and I saw that the lore was kind of sparse on here thus far. TenKen (talk) 01:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I just updated a couple of sections related to Deneb's recruitment process. I just realized today that any orbs you buy from her prior to Vasque don't count...I hope this helps others in the future! Wing here。 Hmmm, do you mean locations in general or select ones? In general, I think the format from top to bottom should be along the lines of general overview->story->enemy spawns and/or notable drops. Maybe a strategy/tips section to help with the harder story mode battles or to note stuff like "This place is great for solo training units" or "most of the enemies drop tarots here for stat grinding." Of course, maps, screenshots, and other photos should belong at the bottom. ～Flap~Flap~ Hmm. The issue about those pages were that there is simply not enough infomation on them, or any "typically battle spot" to be completely honest. This game doesn't really give that much lore apart from what's story-related, and hardly any of these locations are. And if we aren't talking lore, most only host at most one or two battles that probably leave a person's mind as soon as you beat the stage, and the most infomation we ever get on many of them is the little bit of texts that scroll past on the top of the screen. Location Greetings. I just have a question about their world. Is this located in Ivalice? Chris (talk) 23:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) About the Ninja Page. "The Shops from Chapter 2 update with Ninja weapons and Class Marks after you go to the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime to trigger the cut-scene with Sir Leonar", is false thats why I edited it. I'm currently at that stage in the game. And the only ninja marks available to you are the ones you got from Gousin. The shops update with ninja items, but there aren't marks. I'm in Chapter 3 and there aren't any marks. I'm currently at Phorampa Wildwood for the first time. This is a bit after the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime cut-scene with Leonar that trys to make you turn on the duke etc and is def not in chapter 2, thats for sure. My play through is currently Lawful, dono if that makes a difference though. Did you get my last msg?JelloBoyFrozen (talk) 08:16, November 26, 2015 (UTC) HI IM A Fan of Tactics Ogre: LUCT I don't post here. But it seem this site tells me my i.p. is ban for some reason unspecified. i'll leave this details for the browsers I use please see if any of these may have caused my ban. IE 10 extensions: XML DOC Document, research, send by Bluetooth to. Google Chrome Extensions: Data saver beta By google, Disconnet, ADblock plus. 15:41, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Heartseed 15:41, December 16, 2015 (UTC) thanks for responding quick. I appreciate much. Im registered now looking forward on working together. ~ Would this work better as the site background?